sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Knuckles the Echidna/Wystąpienia
|Inne media = *''Archie Comics'' *''Sonic the Comic'' *''Sonic Underground'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie'' *''Sonic X'' *''Sonic Boom'' |Twórcarealny = Takashi Thomas Yuda |Inne nazwy = *Knuckie *Knucklehead *Dread *Mister Guardian *Knuckle *World's Greatest Treasure Hunter *Red Mutt |Wiek = 16 |Rasa = Kolczatka |Płeć = Mężczyzna |Oczy = Fioletowe |Wzrost = 110 cm |Futro = Czerwone |Dubbing jap. = Nobutoshi Canna (1998 - obecnie) |Dubbing ang. = *Michael McGaharn (Sonic Adventure) *Ryan Drummond (Sonic Shuffle) *Scott Dreier (2001 - 2004) *Dan Green (2005 - 2010) *Travis Willingham (2010 - obecnie) |Ataki = |Zdolności = |Nie lubi = *Doktora Eggmana *Doktora Eggmana Nega *Metal Sonica *Rouge *Kiedy ktoś kradnie Główny Szmaragd *Kiedy Główny Szmaragd jest zniszczony *Kiedy ktoś nim manipuluje *Gdy Rouge z nim pogrywa }}|Lubi = |Nie lubi = *Doktora Eggmana *Doktora Eggmana Nega *Metal Sonica *Rouge *Kiedy ktoś kradnie Główny Szmaragd *Kiedy Główny Szmaragd jest zniszczony *Kiedy ktoś nim manipuluje *Gdy Rouge z nim pogrywa|Przynależność = *Team Sonic *Klan Knucklesa *Chaotix|Waga = 40 kg|Skóra = Kremowa}} Historia Wczesne życie Knuckles urodził się na Anielskiej Wyspie jako ostatni przedstawiciel swojego plemienia. Jego zadaniem było kontynuowanie tradycji przodków - pilnowanie Głównego Szmaragdu. Knuckles nie wiedział dlaczego otrzymał takie przeznaczenie, ale nigdy się nad tym dłużej nie zastanawiał i wypełniał obowiązek. Żyjąc w izolacji zaprzyjaźnił się jedynie z lokalnymi zwierzątkami. Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles Sonic the Hedgehog 3 Knuckles patrolował okolice Anielskiej Wyspy, gdy nagle usłyszał ogromny huk. Okazało się że stacja kosmiczna Death Egg rozbiła się na wyspie i wgniotła ją swoim ciężarem do oceanu. Kolczatka pobiegł do Ołtarza Szmaragdów i zastał go częściowo zniszczonego. Widok ten przypomniał kolczatce o starożytnej przepowiedni, która głosiła że na wyspę przybędzie smok i przyniesie jej zgubę. W ciągu kolejnych dni Knuckles spotkał Doktora Robotnika, który przedstawił mu się jako szlachetny naukowiec. Doktor wyjaśnił że prowadził badania na Death Egg, które miały zapobiec nadchodzącej katastrofie. Jednak jego wrogowie, Sonic i Tails, ukradli Szmaragdy Chaosu i teraz polują na Główny Szmaragd. Knuckles uwierzył Robotnikowi i pozwolił mu zbudować bazę na wyspie, w celu naprawienia Death Egg. Kiedy Sonic i Tails przybyli na Anielską Wyspę Knuckles zaatakował ich i zabrał Szmaragdy Chaosu. Następnie ukrył je w różnych miejscach na wyspie, aby Robotnik mógł je później znaleźć. Knuckles zastawiał potem pułapki na bohaterów, aby powstrzymać ich podróż. Kiedy bohaterowie próbowali dostać się na Death Egg kolczatka próbował ich zatrzymać, ale kiedy stacja wystartowała filar na którym stał zawalił się i Knuckles wpadł do jeziora. Później Death Egg znowu rozbiło się, tym razem w wulkanie wyspy. Sonic & Knuckles Po powrocie do Mushroom Hill Zone Knuckles zabezpieczył jedno z przejść do Hidden Palace Zone, przy okazji upewniając się że nikt go nie śledzi. Kolczatka liczył na to że Sonic i Tails nie zmienią Szmaragdów Chaosu w Super Szmaragdy. Kolczatka zastawiał kolejne pułapki na bohaterów, aż ci dotarli do Hidden Palace Zone. Knuckles stanął z nimi do walki, lecz został pokonany. Wówczas Doktor Robotnik próbował ukraść Główny Szmaragd. Knuckles chciał go powstrzymać, ale został sparaliżowany. Kolczatka zrozumiał że został oszukany przez doktora i postanowił sprzymierzyć się z Soniciem i Tailsem, otwierając im przejście do Sky Sanctuary Zone, skąd mogliby dostać się na Death Egg. Sam był jednak zbyt zmęczony aby ruszyć z nimi. Ostatecznie bohaterowie odzyskali Główny Szmaragd i zwrócili go na Anielską Wyspę, żegnając się z Knucklesem. Na Anielską Wyspę wrócił chwilowy spokój. Przerwał go atak Eggrobo, które z rozkazu Robotnika miały wyeliminować Knucklesa. Kolczatka przerwał atak bombowy w Mushroom Hill Zone i ruszył w pościg za robotami. Po pokonaniu ich dostał się na pokład Flying Battery Zone, a potem do Sandopolis Zone i Lava Reef Zone. Ostatecznie dotarł do Sky Sanctuary Zone, gdzie Eggrobo złapał go i przyprowadził do Mecha Sonica, który ukradł Główny Szmaragd. Knuckles w porę uciekł od Eggrobo, zanim Mecha Sonic zdążył zadać mu cios, co doprowadziło do destrukcji Eggrobo. Kolczatka stoczył potem walkę z Mecha Soniciem, który wzmacniał się energią Głównego Szmaragdu. Ostatecznie robot został pokonany a podniebne sanktuarium zawaliło się. Knuckles złapał Główny Szmaragd i na swoje szczęście wylądował na skrzydle Tornada, które pilotował Sonic. Po zwróceniu Głównego Szmaragdu na Anielską Wyspę Knuckles podziękował Sonicowi za pomoc i ponownie się z nim pożegnał. Sonic Triple Trouble Knuckles ponownie został oszukany przez Doktora Robotnika, który wmówił mu że Sonic i Tails chcą ukraść Szmaragdy Chaosu. Kolczatka ostrzegł bohaterów aby zrezygnowali ze zbierania szmaragdów, ale nic to nie dało. Knuckles zaczął zastawiać pułapki na Sonica i Tailsa, aby utrudnić im podróż. W Tidal Plant Zone otrzymał od Robotnika maszynę, którą próbował wykorzystać do zaatakowania Sonica i Tailsa. Został jednak pokonany, a Robotnik uwięził go w Atomic Destroyer Zone. Ostatecznie Sonic i Tails przybyli mu na ratunek i odzyskali Szmaragdy Chaosu. Po zniszczeniu bazy bohaterowie zawarli rozejm i rozdzielili się. Knuckles' Chaotix Kilka miesięcy po wydarzeniach z Sonic & Knuckles z oceanu wyłoniła się tajemnicza wyspa. Wyczuwając że wydarzenie to mogło mieć związek z Głównym Szmaragdem Knuckles udał się zbadać wyspę. Na miejscu uratował porwanego przez Robotnika detektywa Espio. Kolczatka dowiedział się że naukowiec planuje wykorzystać moc Pierścieni Chaosu do zawładnięcia wyspą. Knuckles pomógł następnie uratować Vectora, Charmy'ego i Mighty'ego i razem z nimi pokonali Robotnika i Metal Sonica wyzwalając wyspę. Sonic the Fighters Knuckles wziął udział w turnieju walk o Szmaragdy Chaosu, który Sonic i Tails zorganizowali w celu wyłonienia zwycięzcy który poleci na Death Egg II i pokona tam Metal Sonica i Robotnika. Zwycięzca turnieju dostanie się na pokład Death Egg II, pokona Metal Sonica, a potem Doktora Robotnika i ucieknie ze stacji, kiedy ta dokona autodestrukcji. Knuckles może tego dokonać jeśli zostanie wybrany przez gracza. Sonic 3D Blast Knuckles, Sonic i Tails udali się na Wyspę Flicky, gdyż podejrzewali, że że znajdują się tam Szmaragdy Chaosu. Na owej wyspie mieszkały Flicky - niebieskie ptaki, często porywane przez Doktora Eggmana do napędzania badników. Przyjaciele mieli nadzieję że uda im się przekonać mieszkańców, aby pomogli im w poszukiwaniach. Okazało się jednak, że zwierzęta zostały uwięzione przez Robotnika, który przybył na wyspę wcześniej, w celu zdobycia szmaragdów. Knuckles, Sonic i Tails postanowili uwolnić z niedoli Flicky oraz znaleźć Szmaragdy Chaosu, zanim miał to zrobić to doktor. Udało mu się to, a Robotnik opuścił wyspę z pustymi rękami. Sonic R Knuckles wziął udział w wyścigach World Grand Prix, o tytuł najszybszej istoty na świecie, razem z wieloma starymi przyjaciółmi i nowymi wrogami. Doktor Robotnik próbował wykorzystać Sonica i jego przyjaciół do zdobycia ukrytych na trasach Szmaragdów Chaosu, ale ostatecznie bohaterowie zdobyli je i zabezpieczyli przed złoczyńcami. Sonic Blast Doktor Robotnik próbował zastrzelić Sonica promieniem laserowym. Zamiast tego trafił w Szmaragd Chaosu, który rozsypał się na kilka fragmentów. Mimo wszystko Robotnik był bardzo zadowolony z rezultatu, ponieważ mógł wykorzystać odłamki do zasilenia swojej nowej bazy - Silver Castle Zone. Knuckles obserwował te wydarzenia i postanowił pomóc Sonicowi w powstrzymaniu doktora. Ostatecznie bohaterowie zebrali odłamki szmaragdu i pokonali Robotnika. Sonic Pocket Adventure Knuckles zaatakował Sonica w Aquatic Relix Zone, prawdopodobnie dlatego że został oszukany przez Doktora Robotnika. Kolczatka został jednak pokonany i upuścił Szmaragd Chaosu. Niespodziewanie zjawił się Robotnik i zabrał szmaragd, zostawiając bohaterów w walącej się jaskini. Knuckles zadał Sonicowi cios i wyrzucił go z jaskini. Pod koniec gry kolczatka odzyskał Szmaragd Chaosu i obserwował lot Sonica i Tailsa w Tornadzie. Sonic Adventure Knuckles pilnował Głównego Szmaragdu, kiedy nagle zbudził go wielki huk. Kolczatka obejrzał się za siebie i ujrzał widok zniszczonego Głównego Szmaragdu, obok którego stał potwór o imieniu Chaos. Knuckles próbował go zaatakować, myśląc że odpowiadał za zniszczenie Głównego Szmaragdu, ale Chaos zdołał uciec. Anielska Wyspa straciła w tym czasie swoją moc i wpadła do oceanu. Nazajutrz Knuckles zjawił się w Station Square aby znaleźć odłamki Głównego Szmaragdu i odbudować go. Pierwsze fragmenty znalazł w Speed Highway. Po zebraniu kolejnych trzech w Casinopolis Knucklesowi ukazał się pomarańczowy ognik, który przeniósł go do starożytnego miasta kolczatek. Knuckles ujrzał tam wodza, Pachacamaca, i jego córkę Tikal. Tikal próbowała przekonać ojca aby nie próbował zdobyć Szmaragdów Chaosu siłą, oraz aby przestał krzywdzić niewinnych. Po chwili Knuckles wrócił znowu do Station Square. W pobliskim hotelu spotkał Doktora Eggmana i podążył za nim, podejrzewając że ma przy sobie odłamek Głównego Szmaragdu. Knuckles złapał go na drugim piętrze i okazało się, że naukowiec miał przy sobie szary Szmaragd Chaosu. Doktor przywołał następnie Chaosa 1 i podał mu szmaragd, zmieniając w Chaosa 2. Knuckles rozpoznał potwora i postanowił się na nim zemścić. Kolczatka pokonał Chaosa 2 i Eggman powiedział mu wówczas, że Sonic i Tails planują ukraść odłamki Głównego Szmaragdu. Następnego dnia Knuckles wrócił do Mystic Ruins i zaczął zastanawiać się nad słowami doktora. Kolczatka postanowił działać szybko, aby odkryć prawdę. Po znalezieniu odłamków w Red Mountain Knuckles spotkał Sonica i Tailsa, myśląc że mają przy sobie odłamek szmaragdu. Knuckles kazał im oddać szmaragd, ale niebieski jeż nie zgodził się. Knuckles i Sonic stoczyli walkę, która zakończyła się remisem i upuszczeniem Szmaragdów Chaosu. Wówczas przybył Eggman i zabrał szmaragdy. Knuckles dowiedział się że znowu został oszukany przez doktora. Kolczatka pomógł w pokonaniu Chaosa 4, ale Eggman i jego potwór uciekli na Egg Carrier - latającą fortecę. Sonic i Tails postanowili ich ścigać, podczas gdy Knuckles powiedział że ma kilka niedokończonych spraw. Knuckles udał się do Mistycznej Świątyni w której znalazł trzy kolejne odłamki. Wówczas ponownie ukazał mu się pomarańczowy ognik i kolczatka został przeniesiony pod starożytny Ołtarz Szmaragdów. Knuckles ujrzał tam rozmowę Tikal ze strażnikiem ołtarza, Chaosem. Kolczatka chciała aby strażnik zabrał ze sobą Chao i uciekł, ponieważ Pachacamac planuje najazd. Chaos nie mógł jednak odejść i Tikal obiecała, że porozmawia z ojcem jeszcze raz. Po chwili Knuckles wrócił z powrotem pod Ołtarz Szmaragdów na Anielskiej Wyspie. Zaczął zastanawiać się nad sensem tych wizji, po czym poszedł naprawić Główny Szmaragd. Knuckles oddał zebrane przez siebie odłamki, ale okazało się że Główny Szmaragd wciąż jest niekompletny. Szmaragd ukazał Knucklesowi Egg Carrier i kolczatka doszedł do wniosku, że tam muszą znajdować się brakujące odłamki. Knuckles postanowił podążyć za robotem E-102 Gammą do bazy doktora - Final Egg. Tam kolczatka dostał się na startujący Egg Carrier. Kiedy wszedł na główny pokład doznał silnych wibracji, które były spowodowane transformacją statku w tryb defensywny. Knuckles mógł dzięki temu znaleźć ukryte przejście do Sky Deck, które położone było pod pokładowym basenem. Knuckles znalazł ostatnie odłamki, ale po raz trzeci ujrzał pomarańczowy ognik. Knuckles znowu został przeniesiony pod starożytny Ołtarz Szmaragdów, ale tym razem wszystko płonęło, a okolica wydawała się martwa. Knuckles ujrzał nieprzytomną Tikal i ocknął ją. Dowiedział się że jej ojciec zaatakował. Tikal powiedziała że musi zatrzymać Chaosa i pobiegła do Głównego Szmaragdu. Knuckles wrócił wówczas z powrotem na Egg Carrier, coraz bardziej niepokojąc się wizjami. Po wyjściu na pokład Knuckles ujrzał oślepiający błysk. Zaciekawiony tym poszedł to zbadać. Kolczatka dotarł na środek Egg Carriera i spotkał tam Sonica i Eggmana. Niebieski jeż poinformował kolczatkę że cieszy się z jego widoku. Okazało się, że Knuckles spóźnił się na walkę, ponieważ Chaos został właśnie pokonany. Sonic zaczął następnie gonić uciekającego Eggmana, a Knuckles postanowił mu w tym nie przeszkadzać. Kiedy jednak chciał wrócić na Anielską Wyspę pojawił się Chaos 6. Knuckles musiał go pokonać, ale tym razem na dobre. Zniszczony potwór oddał sześć Szmaragdów Chaosu, które kolczatka zabrał na Anielską Wyspę. Knuckles opuścił Egg Carrier w samą porę, zanim okręt rozbił się na oceanie. Knuckles odbudował Główny Szmaragd i umieścił na ołtarzu zebrane Szmaragdy Chaosu, a Anielska Wyspa ponownie wzniosła się w przestworza. Jakiś czas po odbudowaniu Głównego Szmaragdu Anielska Wyspa znowu rozbiła się w oceanie. Knucklesa zaintrygowało to, zważywszy na fakt że Główny Szmaragd był kompletny. Kolczatka podejrzewał że Szmaragdy Chaosu mogą mieć z tym związek i postanowił je zabrać do Sonica aby zasięgnąć rady. Zanim jednak mógł cokolwiek zrobić na jego wyspie rozbił się Doktor Eggman. Knuckles dowiedział się, że Chaos przeżył. Potwór ukradł szmaragdy kolczatki i zaatakował go z zaskoczenia. Sonic i Tails przybyli na wyspę, ale za późno. Knuckles opowiedział im o wszystkim, a Eggman udał się w swoją stronę. Niebieski jeż obiecał że wszystkim się zajmie. Jednakże bohaterom nie udało się zdobyć ostatniego szmaragdu i Chaos osiągnął swoją ostateczną formę. Perfect Chaos zniszczył Station Square, zalewając miasto katastrofalną powodzią. Następnie pozbawił Szmaragdy Chaosu ich negatywnej energii. Knuckles, Tails, Amy i Big znaleźli szmaragdy i postanowili oddać je Sonicowi. Tails stwierdził, że Chaos korzysta z negatywnej energii Szmaragdów Chaosu, a bohaterowie mogą wykorzystać pozytywną energię płynącą z ich wspólnej przyjaźni. Knuckles zgodził się z tym i oddał niebieskiemu jeżowi szmaragdy, pozwalając na transformację w Super Sonica. Perfect Chaos został zniszczony, a Chaos wrócił do pierwotnej postaci. Jego gniew został zneutralizowany przez Super Sonica, oraz pojawienie się Chao, których niegdyś pilnował. Tikal podziękowała bohaterom za pomoc, a następnie odeszła razem z Chaosem. Sonic Shuffle Knuckles, Sonic, Tails i Amy zostali przeniesieni do Maginaryworld - świata stworzonego przez sny. Poznali tam Luminę Flowlight, która opowiedziała im, że Precioustone został zniszczony przez Voida. Destrukcja artefaktu doprowadziła do jego rozpadu na wiele części, które trafiły do różnych snów. Jednocześnie zniknęła Illumina - władczyni całego wymiaru. Maginaryworld znalazł się na skraju destrukcji, ale bohaterowie obiecali, że go ocalą. Razem z Luminą wyruszyli w podróż do różnych światów, w celu wyzwolenia ich spod kontroli mroku i zebrania rozrzuconych odłamków Precioustone. W trakcie podróży Knuckles miewał sny w których widział Voida i Luminę, z których wkrótce wywnioskował że istoty te są w rzeczywistości jednym bytem. Kiedy wszystkie odłamki Precioustone zostały zebrane, bohaterowie podziwiali uratowane światy. W tym czasie Void wrócił do Świątyni Światła, z zamiarem ponownego zniszczenia Precioustone. Knuckles i jego przyjaciele próbowali go powstrzymać, jednocześnie współczując mu z powodu samotności. Void chciał stać się całością ''i wykorzystał moc Precioustone do transformacji w potwora. Bohaterowie powstrzymali go, ale Lumina nadal nie była szczęśliwa, ponieważ mimo zniknięcia Voida i ciemności, Precioustone nie zregenerował się. Knuckles i jego przyjaciele przekonali Luminę do tego, aby zaakceptowała Voida i jego naturę. Dzięki temu Lumina i Void połączyli się, ponownie tworząc Illuminę. Bohaterowie wrócili do rzeczywistości i obudzili się z powrotem w swoich ciałach. ''Sonic Adventure 2 Knuckles pilnował Głównego Szmaragdu, który próbowała ukraść tajemnicza złodziejka o imieniu Rouge. Kiedy kolczatka wyjaśniał jej, że Główny Szmaragd kontroluje moc Szmaragdów Chaosu zjawił się Doktor Eggman z zamiarem kradzieży skarbu. Knuckles powstrzymał go jednak, niszcząc Główny Szmaragd uderzeniem swojej pięści. Wytłumaczył Rouge, że zrobił to aby uchronić szmaragd przed kradzieżą. Kolczatka postanowił ponownie zebrać odłamki Głównego Szmaragdu, zanim dokonałaby tego Rouge. Knuckles udał się do Wild Canyon, a potem do Pumpkin Hill. W Aquatic Mine znalazł kolejne odłamki, ale zgubił się w trakcie dalszych poszukiwań i przeszedł przez kanalizację do miasta Central City. Knuckles spotkał tam Tailsa i Amy, którzy pomagali Sonicowi w namierzeniu bazy Eggmana. Knuckles poinformował ich że widział jak Rouge wchodziła z doktorem do bazy ukrytej wewnątrz piramidy. Tails i Sonic mogli przedostać się do środka, a Knuckles otrzymał od nich zadanie znalezienia trzech kluczy do centrum bazy. W trakcie poszukiwań w Death Chamber Knuckles został zaatakowany przez króla duchów - King Boom Boo, ale pokonał go i zdobył potrzebne klucze. W środku czekał na nich Doktor Eggman, który wysłał swojego Egg Golema do walki, ale Sonic uszkodził mechanizm sterujący maszyną. Robot zbuntował się przeciwko Eggmanowi, a bohaterowie wykorzystali okazję i pobiegli do promu kosmicznego. Bohaterowie polecieli w kosmos i miel dostać się na Kosmiczną Kolonię ARK, z której Eggman planował zagrozić światu potężną Armatą Zaćmienia. Po drodze prom uderzył w meteoryt i z ładowni wypadły odłamki Głównego Szmaragdu. Knuckles próbował przejąć stery nad pojazdem, aby zebrać odłamki, ale omal nie zabił przez to siebie i swoich przyjaciół. Na szczęście wszyscy wylądowali w jednym kawału na pokładzie ARK. Knuckles odłączył się od bohaterów, aby znaleźć utracone odłamki. W Meteor Herd ponownie napotkał Rouge, z którą zaczął walczyć o fragmenty Głównego Szmaragdu. W trakcie walki Rouge potknęła się i mogła spaść do zbiornika rozgrzanej lawy, ale Knuckles złapał ją i ocalił. Złodziejka nie podziękowała mu za pomoc, twierdząc że chciał tylko potrzymać jej rękę. Ostatecznie oddała mu ostatnie odłamki i Knuckles odbudował Główny Szmaragd. Kiedy przemierzał korytarze kosmicznej stacji ujrzał Kontrolę Chaosu i po chwili do pomieszczenia teleportował się Sonic. Knuckles dowiedział się że niebieski jeż wykonał Kontrolę Chaosu na fałszywym szmaragdzie. Sonic pobiegł zniszczyć lufę Armaty Zaćmienia. Knuckles i Sonic wbiegli następnie do opuszczonego laboratorium, gdzie Rouge poinformowała ich o tym, że że Kosmiczna Kolonia ARK ma zamiar zderzyć się z Ziemią w ciągu 27 minut i 54 sekund. Okazało się że stwórca Shadowa i dziadek Eggmana, Profesor Gerald Robotnik, uknuł plan zemsty na ludzkości za to, że wojsko zabiło jego wnuczkę Marię. Okazało się również, że Shadow od początku oszukiwał Eggmana, aby nakłonić go do zebrania siedmiu szmaragdów w Armacie Zaćmienia. Bohaterowie i złoczyńcy postanowili połączyć siły, aby zatrzymać kolonię. Rouge zasugerowała, aby wykorzystać Główny Szmaragd do zatrzymania energii Szmaragdów Chaosu. Knuckles i Rouge otworzyli Sonicowi przejście do Cannon's Core. Wewnątrz Knuckles i Sonic znaleźli rekonstrukcję Ołtarza Szmaragdów i postanowili do niej podbiec. Na drodze stanął im jednak Biolizard - gigantyczna jaszczurka. Shadow dołączył do bohaterów i odwrócił uwagę potwora, a Knuckles i Sonic dotarli do ołtarza. Kolczatka umieścił tam Główny Szmaragd i odmówił modlitwę. Szmaragd zatrzymał moc pozostałych szmaragdów, ale Biolizard dokonał Kontroli Chaosu i połączył się z Kosmiczną Kolonią ARK, tworząc Finalhazard. Kierował stację do zderzenia z Ziemią, ale ostatecznie pokonali go Super Sonic i Super Shadow. Jak się wszystkim wydawało Shadow przypłacił ten czyn swoim życiem. Po otrzymaniu informacji o śmierci Shadowa, Knuckles i Rouge rozmawiali ze sobą na temat ostatnich wydarzeń. W końcu bohaterowie postanowili wrócić na Ziemię. Sonic Advance Doktor Eggman powrócił z planem zgromadzenia wszystkich Szmaragdów Chaosu i porwania zwierzątek. Knuckles, Sonic, Tails i Amy aby powstrzymać naukowca. W trakcie przygody bohaterowie stoczyli liczne starcia z Doktorem Eggmanem, zniszczyli Mecha Knucklesa, oraz zebrali Szmaragdy Chaosu. Knuckles pokonał Eggmana w X-Zone a następnie wrócił do swoich przyjaciół na Ziemię. Sonic nadal ścigał doktora jako Super Sonic i przez dłuższy czas nie wracał. Knuckles, Tails i Amy przez dwa tygodnie wyczekiwali jego powrotu. Sonic Advance 2 Knuckles został oszukany przez Doktora Eggman i nakłoniony do walki z Soniciem. Kolczatka otrzymał od doktora robota o nazwie Egg Saucer i zaatakował niebieskiego jeża w Sky Canyon. Został jednak pokonany i próbował później wyjaśnić dlaczego zaatakował. Później dołączył do Sonica, Tailsa i Cream aby zrewanżować się na Eggmanie. Bohaterowie dotarli na XX - drugą kosmiczną stację doktora. Knuckles pokonał tam Super Eggrobo Z i opuścił stację, która rozbiła się na powierzchni planety. Jakiś czas później Vanilla, matka Cream, została porwana przez zamaskowanego robota. Knuckles i Tails próbowali ją pocieszyć, ale Sonic nie mógł znieść jej płaczu i zmienił się w Super Sonica i pokonał Eggmana oraz uratował Vanillę. Sonic Pinball Party Knuckles wziął udział w pinballowym turnieju Egg Cup Tournament organizowanym w Casinopolis. Był pierwszym przeciwnikiem Sonica. Sonic Heroes Knuckles i Tails otrzymali od Doktora Eggmana list. Polecieli samolotem Tornado 2 aby znaleźć Sonica i wręczyć mu wiadomość. Okazało się że w liście naukowiec opisał swój plan podboju świata w 3 dni. Sonic uznał list za zaproszenie na przyjęcie ''i postanowił rozprawić się z Eggmanem. Tails i Knuckles opuścili samolot i dołączyli do niebieskiego jeża w jego przygodzie. Przemierzając Seaside Hill dotarli do Ocean Palace, gdzie spotkali Eggmana i jego nową maszynę - Egg Hawka. Naukowiec zamierzał ich zatrzymać, ale Team Sonic zniszczyli robota i Eggman uciekł do pobliskiego miasta Grand Metropolis. Bohaterowie wyzwolili metropolię spod kontroli doktora i przeszli przez elektrownię. Na jednym z miejskich placów spotykali Team Rose. Amy wyczuła szansę w złapaniu Sonica, ponieważ ten nie miał dokąd uciec. Bohaterowie stanęli do walki z Team Rose i zwyciężyli. Następnie udali się do Casino Parku. Tails poinformował Sonica, że zostały im tylko 24 godziny do powstrzymania Eggmana. Team Sonic przyspieszyli aby zdążyć z zatrzymaniem doktora. W BINGO Highway spotykali doktora i stoczyli pojedynek z jego armią, który wygrali. Team Sonic dotarli do Rail Canyon. Sonic dowiedział się od Tailsa, że bohaterowie mają czas już tylko do wschodu słońca. Bohaterowie pędzili w stronę Bullet Station, gdzie zostali zaatakowani przez Egg Albatrossa. Team Sonic zniszczyli naładowany bronią okręt, ale pilotujący go Eggman okazał się być kukłą, której celem było spowolnienie bohaterów. Sonic zauważył powietrzną flotę doktora, która leciała na podbój świata. Niebieski jeż nie zamierzał się poddawać i ruszył do położonej na północy dżungli, a Knuckles i Tails pobiegli za nim. W Lost Jungle Team Sonic spotkali Team Dark. Knuckles był wyraźnie zaskoczony widokiem Shadowa, który rzekomo zginął w trakcie wydarzeń z Sonic Adventure 2. Bohaterowie dowiedzieli się, że Rouge, Shadow i E-123 Omega planują jako pierwsi złapać Eggmana i nie pozwolą tego zrobić nikomu innemu. Słysząc to Sonic odparł, że on i jego drużyna również mają złego doktora na celu. Doprowadziło to do walki między dwiema drużynami, która skończyła się zwycięstwem Team Sonic. Bohaterowie udali się następnie do nawiedzonego zamku, podążając tam za Shadowem i Eggmanem. Tails był przerażony wyglądem miejsca, a Knuckles, żeby go jeszcze bardziej przestraszyć, zasugerował że mogli zobaczyć wcześniej ducha Shadowa. Po wyjściu z Mystic Mansion drużyna stoczyła kolejną walkę z armią robotów Eggmana, którą zwyciężyła. Ostatecznie drużyna dostała się na pokład powietrznej floty Eggmana. Bohaterowie zniszczyli kilka okrętów, ale ich głównym celem było dostanie się na pokład okrętu flagowego. Kiedy już tam dotarli, spotkali Doktora Eggmana. Stoczyli finałową walkę z doktorem pilotującym Egg Emperora. Po zniszczeniu robota, taki sam los spotkał większość floty Eggmana. Okręty zaczęły wybuchać jeden po drugim, co obserwowali Team Sonic. Knuckles stwierdził że bez jego pomocy nie udałoby się im zwyciężyć. Sonic odpowiedział przyjacielowi, że może mieć rację. Nieco później okazało się, że pod Eggmana przez cały czas podszywał się Neo Metal Sonic. Robot skopiował dane Team Sonic, Team Dark, Team Rose i Team Chaotix i zmienił się w Metal Madness. Uwolniony przez Chaotix Eggman wytłumaczył drużynom, że nie mają szans w starciu z tak potężnym przeciwnikiem. Na szczęście wszyscy mieli przy sobie Szmaragdy Chaosu. Drużyny połączyły siły, odwracając uwagę Metal Madness, co miało pozwolić Team Sonic na dokonanie transformacji. Kiedy Metal Madness zmienił się w Metal Overlorda, Sonic dokonał transformacji w Super Sonica i udzielił super form Tailsowi i Knucklesowi. Team Super Sonic pokonali Metal Sonica, który po klęsce wrócił do swojej pierwotnej formy. Knuckles zaczął potem biec za Rouge, która powiedziała że zapoluje na Główny Szmaragd. Pod koniec gry Knuckles, Sonic i Tails biegną wspólnie ku nowej przygodzie. ''Shadow the Hedgehog W trakcie inwazji Black Arms Knuckles dołączył do przyjaciół Sonica, aby wspólnie z nimi współpracować z siłami GUN w celu wyparcia kosmicznych najeźdźców. Kolczatka pojawia się jako jeden z partnerów Shadowa. Glyphic Canyon Knuckles przybył go Glyphic Canyon aby wspomóc żołnierzy GUN w walce z Black Arms. Shadow może pomóc mu w pozbyciu się kosmitów z kanionu, w celu wykonania misji Hero. Central City Knuckles przybył do Central City aby pomóc siłom GUN w wyparciu Black Arms. Shadow może pomóc mu w zlikwidowaniu bomb podstawionych przez kosmitów, za pomocą odkurzacza. Black Comet Knuckles zaatakował Czarną Kometę, aby raz na zawsze pokonać Black Arms. Gracz może pomóc mu w dostaniu się do centralnej części komety. Później kolczatka pomaga graczowi w walce z Egg Dealerem. Last Story Knuckles, Sonic, Tails, Amy, Eggman i Rouge dostali się na Czarną Kometę, aby powstrzymać Shadowa przed oddaniem Black Doomowi Szmaragdów Chaosu. Nie udało im się to jednak, ponieważ kosmita zabrał szmaragdy i wykonał na nich Kontrolę Chaosu, która teleportowała kometę na powierzchnię Ziemi. Okazało się, że kometa zacznie zagnieżdżać się w powierzchnię planety i zatruje atmosferę trującym gazem. Black Doom wyjawił, że jego plan polega na zniewoleniu ludzi i wykorzystaniu ich jako pokarmu dla swoich larw. Bohaterowie nie chcieli dopuścić do tego i próbowali walczyć, ale zostali sparaliżowani przez rozpylony gaz. Black Doom rzucił ich na pożarcie swoim larwom. Na szczęście Shadow postanowił ocalić planetę i powstrzymać Black Dooma. Czarny jeż ruszył w pościg za kosmitą, a Knuckles i pozostali zagrzewali go do kontynuowania walki. Później bohaterowie usłyszeli nagranie Profesora Geralda Robotnika, w którym naukowiec wytłumaczył że stworzył Armatę Zaćmienia w celu zniszczenia Czarnej Komety. Knuckles i jego przyjaciele znaleźli sposób na ucieczkę z Czarnej Komety, pozwalając Shadowowi na zniszczenie Black Dooma i jego bazy operacyjnej. Po zniszczeniu Czarnej Komety bohaterowie podziwiali Shadowa, a Eggman próbował zebrać szmaragdy. Knuckles usłyszał zamiary doktora i zaczął go gonić, wprawiając Sonica i pozostałych w śmiech. Sonic Battle W Sonic Battle Knuckles zamieszkał w Holy Summit. Historia Sonica Knuckles usłyszał wieści o tym, że szary robot zaatakował Emerald Town. Jakiś czas później zjawili się u niego Sonic i Tails z prawie identycznym robotem o imieniu Emerl. Knuckles pomylił go ze złodziejem i zaatakował, ale został pokonany. Sonic i Tails uspokoili go, wyjaśniając że znaleźli go na plaży i potrzebny im Szmaragd Chaosu w celu zasilenia robota. Knuckles oddał swój szmaragd, a Emerl zaczął wypowiadać swoje pierwsze logiczne zdania. Historia Tailsa Tails i Emerl przybyli do Knucklesa. Kolczatka powitał ich, ale zdenerwował się kiedy Emerl nie odpowiedział na jego powitanie. Robot sprowokował kolczatkę do walki, papugując go. Ostatecznie Knuckles został uspokojony i dowiedział się, że Tails musi dostać się do Emerald Town aby porozmawiać z Soniciem. Knuckles eskortował ich, ale na moście w Holy Summit zaatakował ich Chaos Gamma, którego kolczatka pomylił z E-102 Gammą. Bohaterowie stoczyli z nim walkę, do czasu kiedy Knuckles kazał Tailsowi i Emerlowi uciekać. Kolczatka ubezpieczył ich odwrót i wrócił potem do Emerald Town. Dowiedział się od Sonica, że Rouge była zainteresowana Emerlem. Knuckles próbował zapytać robota czy nietoperzyca nie chciała go oszukać. Emerl nie reagował jednak na pytania Knucklesa, a Sonic postanowił to wykorzystać każąc mu ignorować kolczatkę. Knuckles zezłościł się i dołączył do walki z Soniciem i Emerlem. Historia Rouge Knuckles, razem z Soniciem i Tailsem próbował odbić Emerla z rąk Rouge. Ostatecznie nietoperzyca poddała się i oddała robota. Historia Knucklesa Knuckles dowiedział się że Emerl staje się silniejszy wraz z każdym zdobytym Szmaragdem Chaosu. Im więcej ćwiczy tym lepsze techniki bojowe może opanowywać. Knuckles martwił się o to że robot nigdy nie będzie silny, jeśli będzie go trenować Sonic. Kolczatka udał się do Emerald Town i w laboratorium Tailsa znalazł Emerla i Tailsa. Kolczatka wyzwał Emerla na pojedynek, aby przetestować jego umiejętności. Po walce bohaterowie otrzymali informację o tym, że szary robot, kopia Emerla, pojawił się w Night Babylon. Knuckles i Emerl ruszyli do Central City i spotkali tam Amy. Dziewczyna myślała że Sonic przyszedł z Emerlem aby się jej oświadczyć, ale była zawiedziona widokiem Knucklesa. Kolczatka postanowił nie marnować więcej czasu i iść dalej. Po drodze wpadli na Chaos Gammę i stoczyli z nim walkę. Gamma uciekł i wtedy zjawiła się Rouge. Złodziejka powiedziała im że Chaos Gamma jest wynikiem eksperymentów Eggmana na Szmaragdach Chaosu. W rzeczywistości jest to robot inny niż Gamma, ale zbudowany z podobnych części. Rouge powiedziała im aby byli ostrożni, ponieważ robot planuje najpewniej zemścić się na Emerlu za zabranie Szmaragdu Chaosu. Bohaterowie dotarli do Night Babylon, a miejscowi właściciele pomylili Emerla z E-121 Phi. Knuckles i Emerl musieli pokonać nasłane na nich Guard Robo. Bohaterowie uciekli ale wówczas zaatakował ich grupa E-121 Phi. Knuckles zostawił następnie Emerla pod kasynem, ponieważ robot chciał wracać do Sonica. Kolczatka powiedział aby poczekał aż wróci. Kiedy jednak Knuckles wrócił Emerla już nie było. Kolczatka szukał go po okolicznych lokalach, w których atakowały go Guard Robo. Ostatecznie znalazł robota w Klubie Rouge. Knuckles i Emerl ujrzeli potem E-121 Phi i zaatakowali je. Zniszczone roboty upuściły odłamki Szmaragdu Chaosu, które stanowiły ich źródło zasilania. Rouge oddała im swój odłamek i razem mieli trzy. Knuckles i Emerl wrócili do Tailsa i dowiedzieli się od niego, że jeśli zdobędą jeszcze dwa odłamki to będzie można złożyć kompletny Szmaragd Chaosu. W międzyczasie Knuckles postanowił poćwiczyć z Emerlem na pobliskiej plaży. Kiedy skończyli przybył Doktor Eggman i wysłał do walki z nimi E-121 Phi. Knuckles i Emerl pokonali go i zaczęli ścigać doktora. W Central City stoczyli walkę z kolejnym Phi i mieli już dwa brakujące odłamki. Postanowili dalej ścigać Eggman i znaleźli jego bazę - Gimme Shelter w Night Babylon. W rzeczywistości doktor zwabił ich tam w pułapkę. Knuckles został obezwładniony i musiał patrzeć, jak Emerl samotnie walczy z Chaos Gammą. Emerl zwyciężył i skorzystał z nieobecności doktora, uwalniając Knucklesa. Bohaterowie wrócili do Tailsa i oddali mu dwa pozostałe odłamki. Po otrzymaniu Szmaragdu Chaosu Knuckles podał go Emerlowi. Kolczatka nie chciał aby robot powiedział komukolwiek że Eggman znowu go oszukał. Emerl nie dotrzymał jednak tajemnicy i o wszystkim dowiedział się również Sonic. Historia Shadowa Knuckles był jednym z przeciwników, których Emerl musiał pokonać przed przystąpieniem do walki z Shadowem. Można go znaleźć w Holy Summit. Historia Emerla Doktor Eggman nie zamierzał się jeszcze poddawać i ukończył swoją ostateczną broń - Death Egg. Naukowiec zagroził całej planecie zniszczeniem przez strzał Final Egg Blastera. Knuckles, Sonic i Tails naradzili się w Holy Summit w sprawie ataku na doktora. Ponieważ na Death Egg można było zabrać tylko jedną osobę, zdecydowano że pójdzie Emerl. Poza tym Knuckles powiedział Sonicowi, że Chaos przebudził się w lodowym kraterze, ponieważ nastały czasy wielkiego kryzysu. Tak więc Emerl dostał się na Death Egg i pokonał Eggmana. Jednak doktor oddał strzał z Final Egg Blastera, niszcząc pobliskie gwiazdy. Emerl doświadczył niesamowitej potęgi ze strony Eggmana, co miało na celu podporządkowanie go doktorowi. Jednak Emerl zbuntował się i wycelował Final Egg Blaster w planetę. Eggman próbował go powstrzymać, ale został odepchnięty. W tej sytuacji Sonic udał się na Death Egg, aby powstrzymać Emerla. Początkowo planowano wykorzystać Główny Szmaragd, do zatrzymania mocy Szmaragdów Chaosu zasilających robota, ale wielki szmaragd rozbił się na kawałki. Sonic musiał więc zniszczyć Gizoida, co zrobił z ciężkim sercem. Po zniszczeniu Emerl zostawił po sobie odłamek Szmaragdu Chaosu, w którym według Sonica zaklęta była jego dusza. Sonic Advance 3 Knuckles przebywał w Sunset Hill, kiedy Doktor Eggman wykonał Kontrolę Chaosu na wszystkich Szmaragdach Chaosu, co doprowadziło do podzielenia świata na siedem obszarów. Naukowiec zabezpieczył Ołtarz Szmaragdów i Główny Szmaragd, aby nie doprowadzić do odnowienia świata. Knuckles został potem znaleziony przez Sonica i Tailsa i dołączył do nich w podróży na Anielską Wyspę. Po drodze spotkali Amy i Cream, oraz stoczyli liczne walki z Eggmanem i Gemerlem - robotem zbudowanym przez doktora z danych pozostałych po Emerlu. Kiedy dotarli pod Altar Emerald pokonali Hyper Eggrobo i odnowili świat, wykorzystując moc Głównego Szmaragdu. Kiedy Eggman próbował uciec, Gemerl wyczuł moc szmaragdów i zaatakował Sonica. Robot wykorzystał ich moc do transformacji w Ultimate Gemerla. Gemerl zbuntował się przeciwko Eggmanowi i poleciał, aby samodzielnie podbić świat. Ostatecznie został powstrzymany Super Sonica i Eggmana. Sonic i jego przyjaciele wrócili do domu, a Knuckles został by strzec Głównego Szmaragdu. Później Gemerl został odbudowany przez Tailsa i przeprogramowany na wzór Emerla, aby zaprzyjaźnił się z Cream. Sonic Rush Knuckles spotkał Cream i jej nową przyjaciółkę - Blaze. Kolczatka pomylił trzymany przez nią Szmaragd Sol ze Szmaragdem Chaosu. Knuckles zasugerował jej aby oddała szmaragd Sonicowi, ale Blaze powiedziała mu że nie ma żadnego Szmaragdu Chaosu. Knuckles zdenerwował się i zaczął ją gonić, ale został przez nią zasypany głazami. Znaleźli go potem Sonic i Tails. Knuckles szybko pobiegł szukać Blaze aby się zemścić. Kiedy ją znalazł drogę zagrodziła mu jednak Amy. Dziewczyna zajęła się Knucklesem, aby umożliwić Blaze i Cream ucieczkę. Kiedy Doktor Eggman i Doktor Eggman Nega zostali pokonani Knuckles przyszedł ostrzec Sonica przed zbliżającą się Amy. Pod koniec gry Eggmani ukradli moc Szmaragdów Sol. Knuckles, Sonic, Tails, Cream i Amy pomogli Blaze w przywróceniu mocy Szmaragdów Sol. Dzięki temu Eggman i Eggman Nega zostali pokonani. Seria Sonic Riders Sonic Riders Knuckles, Sonic i Tails przybyli do Metal City w celu znalezienia Szmaragdów Chaosu. Wykorzystując Detektor Szmaragdów Tails namierzył energię dochodzącą od grupy trzech uciekających przed policją złodziei - Babylon Rogues. Knuckles zrzucił jednego z nich z latającej deski - Extreme Gear. Nazajutrz Knuckles, Sonic i Tails ujrzeli ogłoszenie od Doktora Eggmana, w którym była mowa o rozpoczęciu światowych wyścigów EX World Grand Prix. Zawodnicy mieli wpłacić kwotę jednego Szmaragdu Chaosu, a mieliby szansę na wygranie pozostałych szmaragdów. Team Sonic dołączyli do wyścigu i poznali tożsamość trzech złodziei których spotkali poprzedniego dnia: Jet, Wave i Storm. Przed wyścigiem Splash Canyon Knuckles zapytał Tailsa w jaki sposób Extreme Gear mogą latać. Szybko jednak pogubił się słuchając wyjaśnienia lisa. Przed wyścigiem w Egg Factory Knuckles wpadł na Storma - złodzieja którego zaatakował w Metal City. Postanowił wyrównać z nim rachunki, ale podczas walki od ich uderzeń ucierpiał tylko robot E-10000R. Knuckles i Storm postanowili się zmierzyć w wyścigu. Ostateczny wyścig rozegrał się w Sand Ruins. Deska Sonica eksplodowała tuż przed metą, więc wygrał Jet. Babylon Rogues zdobyli Szmaragdy Chaosu i połączyli je z kluczem do Babylon Garden. Latające ruiny wyłoniły się z pustyni i wówczas przybył Eggman. Doktor ukradł klucz do Babilonu, a Amy próbowała go powstrzymać. Sama została jednak porwana. Knuckles, Sonic i Tails wykorzystali Tornado 2 i polecieli w pościg za doktorem. Bohaterowie oddzielili się od Sonica i ruszyli do ruin, gdzie spotkali Storma i Wave. Kiedy mieli przystąpić do walki zostali zaatakowani przez roboty Eggmana. Postanowili przed nimi uciec. Po tym jak Sonic pokonał Eggmana i uratował Amy, Jet i jego drużyna otworzyli drzwi do skarbca Ogrodów Babilonu. Knuckles, Sonic i Tails wjechali do środka na swoich deskach i zostali tam uwięzieni przez strażnika skarbu - Babylon Guardiana. Bohaterowie połączyli siły i wspólnie go pokonali, zdobywając kufer ze skarbem. Eggman zabrał im skrzynię i kiedy zajrzał do środka był zszokowany. Skarbem okazał się być latający dywan, prototyp Extreme Gear. Kiedy Jet uniósł dywan w górę za pomocą swojej kostki, Tails i pozostali byli zdumieni. Po opuszczeniu Babylon Garden, Team Sonic i Babylon Rogues postanowili rozejść się na ten moment i spotkać się w przyszłości. Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity Kilka miesięcy po zakończeniu Ex World Grand Prix Knuckles, Sonic i Tails znaleźli tajemniczy kosmiczny kamień. W drodze do Megalo Station w mieście Monopole bohaterowie zostali zaatakowani przez zbuntowane roboty SCR-HD i SCR-GP. Kiedy przed nimi uciekali, Sonic ze swoją deską wypadł z samochodu. Od upadku uratował go znaleziony kamień, który pozwalał panować nad grawitacją. Po ucieczce z miasta bohaterowie zaczęli się ukrywać i znaleźli Amy, która miała przy sobie jeden z kosmicznych kamieni. Wówczas znowu zaczęły ich ścigać roboty, dlatego bohaterowie postanowili udać się do twórcy robotów - MeteorTech. W siedzibie firmy ponownie spotkali Jeta, Wave i Storma. Ci również mieli przy sobie jeden z kamieni. Bohaterowie ścigali się do centrali MeteorTech. Kiedy dotarli tam okazało się, że na czele firmy stał Doktor Eggman. Naukowiec wyjaśnił że stracił kontrolę nad swoimi robotami, kiedy pojawiły się tajemnicze kamienie z kosmosu. Z dalszych tłumaczeń bohaterowie dowiedzieli się, że główny komputer Eggmana również był zasilany tymi kamieniami, których szukał przywódca zbuntowanych robotów - SCR-HD. Tails i jego przyjaciele zauważyli wówczas, że Amy i Storm byli ścigani przez roboty. Kiedy dotarli na miejsce SCR-HD wybuchł, a Storm zabrał ze sobą Arkę Kosmosu, czyli tajemniczy kamień. Bohaterowie postanowili, że znajdą główny komputer i wyciągną z niego Arkę Kosmosu, która go zasilała. W trakcie zastanawia się nad tym gdzie mógłby znajdować się komputer, Amy przypomniała sobie o tym że Storm wspominał o miejscu znanym jako Gigan Rocks. Team Sonic łatwo znaleźli to miejsce dzięki umiejętnościom Knucklesa. Dowiedzieli się wówczas że Arki Kosmosu zasilały Babylon Garden. Bohaterowie ujrzeli wkrótce jak Jet i jego Babylon Rogues ścigają Eggmana. Podążając ich tropem dotarli pod Crimson Tower. Okazało się że zły doktor planował wykorzystać Arki Kosmosu do przejęcia kontroli nad wszystkimi robotami na świecie. Bohaterowie postanowili się ścigać o to, kto pierwszy dotrze do Eggmana. Ich rywalizacja zakończyła się remisem, ponieważ Sonic i Jet wytrącili kosmiczne kamienie z rąk doktora w tym samym momencie. Z powodu obecności wszystkich Arek Kosmosu Babylon Garden wyłonił się z pustyni. Sonic oddał pozostałe arki Jetowi, a Knuckles i Tails planowali wracać z jeżem. Zanim Team Sonic opuścili Crimson Tower, zjawił się SCR-HD, który skradł wszystkie Arki Kosmosu i poleciał w stronę Babylon Garden. Doprowadził tam do utworzenia się czarnej dziury, która zagrażała całemu światu zniszczeniem. Eggman uciekł, a Team Sonic i Babylon Rogues postanowili ruszyć w samo serce dziury aby zatrzymać SCR-HD. Po pokonaniu Master Core: ABIS wszystko wróciło do normalności, a Knuckles i jego przyjaciele skierowali się z powrotem do miasta Monopole. Sonic Free Riders Knuckles, Sonic i Tails zapisali się do kolejnych wyścigów World Grand Prix jako Team Sonic. Ich pierwszymi oponentami był Team Rose, na czele z Amy. Po pokonaniu ich Team Sonic stanęli do wyścigu z Team Dark. Ich ostatnimi rywalami byli Team Babylon, którym przewodził Jet. W trakcie ich ostatniego wyścigu Jetowi popsuła się deska. Sonic postanowił dać swojemu rywalowi szansę i zgodził się na powtórzenie wyścigu. Ostatecznie niebieski jeż zwyciężył i jego drużyna miała zdobyć pierwszą nagrodę. W Last Story kazało się jednak, że Doktor Eggman potajemnie posłużył się jednym ze swoich robotów do skopiowania danych pozostałych zawodników. Mimo przewagi, Knuckles i wielu innych zawodników zdecydowało się na wyzwanie doktora na wyścig. Eggman przegrał, ale tylko dlatego że robot podesłał mu fałszywe dane. Robotem tym okazał się być przebrany Metal Sonic, który zachował dane dla siebie i stworzył doskonałą Extreme Gear. Ostatecznie to Sonic pokonał Metal Sonica i zmusił robota do ucieczki. Mimo że Eggman nie miał żadnej nagrody dla zawodników, Knuckles zgodził się z Soniciem, który stwierdził że przyjaciele dobrze bawili się w trakcie wyścigów. Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Knuckles przebywał na peryferiach miasta Soleanny, kiedy spotkał Doktora Eggmana. Naukowiec kazał mu przekazać Sonicowi wiadomość. Kiedy kolczatka spotkał Sonica i Tailsa dostarczył im wiadomość, z której wynikało że Eggman domagał się Szmaragdu Chaosu w zamian za uwolnienie Elise. Knuckles, Sonic i Tails udali się do bazy w White Acropolis, gdzie w zamian za uratowanie Elise mieli oddać Szmaragd Chaosu. Kiedy tak uczynili Eggman złapał ich w swoją pułapkę i wysłał w podróż w czasie. Bohaterowie wylądowali w dalekiej przyszłości, w zrujnowanym mieście Crisis City. Spotkali tam Shadowa i Rouge. Razem z nimi współpracowali, aby znaleźć Szmaragdy Chaosu do wykonania Kontroli Chaosu, która przeniosłaby ich z powrotem do ich czasów. W trakcie poszukiwań bohaterowie podsłuchali rozmowę Mephilesa i Silvera, którzy planowali wrócić do przeszłości aby zabić tego, kto przebudził Flames of Disaster (Mephiles wmówił Silverowi że zrobił to Sonic). Po tym jak zniknęli bohaterowie przeszukali ich komputer i dowiedzieli się, że tamtego dnia Elise zginęła w katastrofie Egg Carriera. Następnie udali się do Flame Core, gdzie pokonali Iblisa i odzyskali Szmaragd Chaosu. Sonic i Shadow połączyli dwa Szmaragdy Chaosu i stworzyli portal do przeszłości. Po powrocie do Soleanny Knuckles pomagał Sonicowi w namierzeniu Elise, a później wsparł go w ataku na Aquatic Base. Po tym Knuckles i Tails wrócili do Amy. Kiedy szli przez ulice Soleanny zostali oślepieni przez nagłe światło. Był to Solaris, który zniszczył świat i pragnął zawładnąć przeszłością, teraźniejszością i przyszłością. Bohaterowie wylądowali na Końcu Świata, gdzie okazało się że Sonic został zabity przez Mephilesa. Knuckles i pozostali przyjaciele jeża zebrali Szmaragdy Chaosu rozrzucone po zniszczonym świecie i za ich pomocą przywrócili Sonica do życia. Ostatecznie Super Sonic, Super Shadow i Super Silver zniszczyli Solarisa i tym samym anulowali wszystkie zdarzenia do jakich doszło w tej grze. Seria Sonic Rivals Sonic Rivals Główny Szmaragd zniknął w tajemniczych okolicznościach i Knuckles postanowił rozwikłać zagadkę. Poszukiwania doprowadziły go na wyspę Onyx Island, gdzie kolczatka spotkał Doktora Eggmana, którym był w rzeczywistości przebrany Eggman Nega. Knuckles dowiedział się od naukowca, że zmienił on Główny Szmaragd w kartę, za pomocą specjalnego aparatu. Na wyspie zjawił się również Sonic, który zamierzał uratować zamienionych w kartę Tailsa i Amy. Razem z kolczatką ścigali się o to, kto pierwszy złapie doktora. Obaj pokonali doktora, ale ten uciekł im do Colosseum Highway Zone. Knuckles ścigał następnie Eggmana Nega przez całą wyspę, spotykając po drodze licznych rywali, wśród których są Shadow i Silver, również ścigający Eggmana Nega. Wkrótce, kolczatka dowiedział się od naukowca, że Onyx Island to tak naprawdę Anielska Wyspa z przyszłości. Nega zamienił Główny Szmaragd z przyszłości w kartę, co doprowadziło do jego zniknięcia we wszystkich okresach czasu. Szmaragd posłużył również do przeniesienia całej wyspy do teraźniejszości. Knuckles ścigał Eggmana Nega do Death Yard Zone, gdzie pokonał jego kolejnego robota, a także Metal Sonica. Kiedy naukowiec uciekł, Knuckles dowiedział się od niego, że planuje zamienić cały świat w jedną kartę. Knuckles dołączył do Sonica i Tailsa i wszyscy polecieliw samolocie Tornado do bazy doktora. Spotkali tam także Shadowa i Silvera, z którymi połączyli siły. Ostatecznie udało im się zniszczyć statek Egg Destroyer, z którego Nega chciał zamienić świat w kartę. Kolczatka odzyskał Główny Szmaragd i przywrócił go do normalności. Następnie przywłaszczył sobie również pozostałe skarby zamknięte w kartach Eggmana Nega. Pod koniec Knuckles przenosi Onyx Island z powrotem do przyszłości. Sonic Rivals 2 Główny Szmaragd po raz kolejny zaginął. Knuckles wyruszył na jego poszukiwania i dotarł do Blue Coast Zone. Spotkał tam Rouge, która zaproponowała mu, że zaprowadzi go do Eggmana, w zamian za pomoc w szukaniu Szmaragdów Chaosu. Knuckles zgodził się i szukając szmaragdów napotkał na swojej drodze Sonica, z którym ścigał się o to kto pierwszy dotrze do Eggmana. Bohaterowie odnaleźli naukowca, którym był w rzeczywistości przebrany Eggman Nega. Knuckles domagał się Głównego Szmaragdu, ale naukowiec udawała że nic o tym nie wie i zaatakował bohaterów. Po pokonaniu Eggmana Nega Knuckles spotkał się z Rouge ponownie, tym razem w Sunset Forest Zone. Nietoperzyca podejrzewała, że może się tutaj znajdować Detektor Szmaragdów, który pomoże im w poszukiwaniach Szmaragdów Chaosu. Na swojej drodze, Knuckles spotkał Shadowa, który próbował go powstrzymać przed znalezieniem szmaragdów. Wywiązała się między nimi walka, a także wyścig o to, kto pierwszy dopadnie Eggmana. Bohaterowie znaleźli naukowca głęboko w lesie i pokonali go. Knuckles zdobył również Detektor Szmaragdów. W Neon Palace Zone, Kolczatka szukał pierścieni, którymi można by zasilić Detektor Szmaragdów. Knuckles spotkał również Silvera, który poszukiwał Chao. Kiedy usłyszał od białego jeża, że robi to po to aby ocalić świat, Knuckles uważał że Silver drwi sobie z niego. Wywiązała się między nimi walka, a także wyścig o to, kto dogoni Eggmana. Wkrótce znaleźli i pokonali kolejną maszynę doktora. Bohaterowie docietarli do Frontier Canyon Zone, gdzie zgubili trop Eggmana. Rouge odbierała sygnały z Detektora Szmaragdów, wskazujące na obecność potężnych klejnotów w pobliżu. Żaden z nich nie był jednak Głównym Szmaragdem. Po chwili zauważyli Shadowa i Metal Sonica. Postanawowili podążyć ich tropem. Knuckles śledził robota, z którego wydobywał się głos Eggmana. Wkrótce odnaleźli i pokonali Eggmana Nega. W Mystic Haunt Zone, Knuckles i Rouge spotkali Espio, którego spytali o położenie Eggmana. Nie otrzymali jednak odpowiedzi. Kolczatka podążył zatem za Metal Soniciem i znalazł Eggmana wewnątrz nawiedzonego zamku. Doktor wyjawił następnie, że wykorzystał Rouge do znalezienia Szmaragdów Chaosu, które pozwoliłyby mu otworzyć portal do Chaotic Inferno Zone, innego wymiaru, skąd pochodzi potężny potwór Ifrit. Knuckles pokonał doktora i zmusił do odwrotu przez portal. Kolczatka, zdeterminowany by znaleźć Główny Szmaragd, wskoczył do portalu i zabrał ze sobą Rouge. W innym wymiarze, Knuckles zgubił trop Rouge. Kiedy ją znalazł, okazało się, że umysł nietoperzycy został zniewolony przez Ifrita. Knucklesowi udało się pokonać potwora, a także uratować Rouge. Następnie wrócił razem z nią przez portal, zanim ten się zamknął. Kolczatka wciąż zastanawiał się jednak, gdzie może być Główny Szmaragd. Rouge odkryła po chwili, że przez cały czas był wewnątrz Detektora Szmaragdów. Rouge pochwaliła Knucklesa za jego umiejętności, ale zrobiła to tylko po to aby zabrać Główny Szmaragd. Zdenerwowany Knuckles zaczął ją gonić aby odzyskać szmaragd. Sonic Colors (Nintendo DS) Knuckles otrzymał zaproszenie do Niesamowitego Międzygwiezdnego Parku Rozrywki Doktora Eggmana. Kiedy przybył na miejsce zdenerwował się, ponieważ znowu został oszukany. Knuckles z wściekłości zaatakował Orbota i Cubota, mówiąc że ich szef oszukał go po raz ostatni. Po chwili przybyli Sonic i Tails, a Knuckles udawał że wcale nie został oszukany. Aby odwrócić ich uwagę kazał Sonicowi pobić jego rekord w misji. Po tym jak Sonic ją wykonał Knuckles dalej wstydził się przyznawać. Po pewnym czasie Knuckles spotkał Rouge i zaczął się z nią kłócić o Główny Szmaragd. Sonic i Tails rozdzielili ich. Wówczas Rouge powiedziała że to ona napisała zaproszenie do Knucklesa. Sonic i Tails próbowali go pocieszyć, że przynajmniej tym razem został oszukany przez Rouge a nie Eggmana. Sonic Generations Knuckles pomógł w zorganizowaniu przyjęcia urodzinowego dla Sonica. W trakcie imprezy, wdaje się w rozmowę z Rouge. Przyjęcie zostało jednak zakłócone przez nagłe pojawienie się Time Eatera, który porwał przyjaciół niebieskiego jeża i rozrzucił ich w różnych okresach czasu. Knuckles został uwięziony w Sky Sanctuary, skąd uratowali go Klasyczny i Nowoczesny Sonic. Knuckles pojawił się później przed finałową walkę z Time Eaterem, którym sterowali Klasyczny i Nowoczesny Eggman. Razem z Amy i pozostałymi przyjaciółmi pomógł w zmotywowaniu Soniców do walki. Ostatecznie jeże dokonały transformacji w Super Soniców i pokonały Time Eatera. Wkrótce wszystko wróciły do normalności i przyjaciele Sonica ponownie pojawiali się na przyjęciu. Knuckles skomentował, że Sonic nie był w połowie zły, za co otrzymał od Amy cios na tyle silny, aby wpadł na pobliskie drzewo. Później pożegnał Klasycznych Sonica i Tailsa, którzy musieli wracać do przeszłości. Sonic Lost World Knuckles pomagał Amy w opiekowaniu się uratowanymi zwierzątkami. Kiedy Amy komunikowała się z Soniciem poprzez Miles PAD, otrzymała wiadomość że Doktor Eggman upuścił tylko jedną kapsułę. Na wieść o tym, Knuckles zaczął chwalić się, mówiąc że do tego czasu sam uratowałby wszystkie zwierzątka. Został odepchnięty przez Amy, a następnie niesiony przez zwierzątka na plecach. Nieco później, Knuckles i Amy obserwowali, jak energia życiowa jest wysysana ze świata, przez Ekstraktor. Sonic i Tails powiedzeli, że zrobią co w ich mocy aby to zatrzymać.. Niestety nie udało im się to i na świecie zostało bardzo niewiele energii. Dopiero po pewnym czasie, Sonic i Tails przeprogramowali Ekstraktor i zwrócili światu jego energię. Kiedy wrócili Knuckles powiedział im że zrobiłby to szybciej. Później postanowił przyłączyć się do Sonica i pozostałych w odpoczywaniu po ciężkim dniu. Sonic Mania Po wydarzeniach z Sonic & Knuckles, Knuckles odpoczywał na Angel Island. Nagle dostrzegł, jak pecjalny oddział Eggrobo - Hard-Boiled Heavies, ukradł Phantom Ruby. Kolczatka został potrącony przez roboty i teleportowany do Green Hill Zone. Podczas pościgu za robotami, Knucklesa zaatakował Doktor Eggman i jego Death Egg Robot. Mimo wszystko Knuckles zniszczył robota, który wylądował kilka metrów pod ziemią. Kolczatka zszedł na dół i z ukrycia obserwował, jak Eggman zabiera swoim Hard-Boiled Heavies Phantom Ruby. Roboty odleciały, podczas gdy doktor użył mocy kamienia do zagięcia czasoprzestrzeni. Knuckles znalazł się w Chemical Plant Zone. Po pokonaniu tam Eggmana przedostał się do Studiopolis Zone przez studzienkę kanalizacyjną. Został tam zaatakowani przez Heavy Gunnera, ale go pokonał. Następnie stoczył kolejną potyczkę z Eggmanem. Doktor uciekł tym razem na swoją latającą fortecę - Flying Battery Zone. Knuckles dogonił go i tam, ale naukowiec znowu się ewakuował. W Press Garden Zone pokonał w walce Heavy Shinobi. Zanim jednak złapał Eggmana, doktor przeniósł go mocą Phantom Ruby na Małą Planetę. Knuckles wylądował w przeszłości Stardust Speedway Zone i wkrótce udało mu się dostać do teraźniejszości. Musiał tam pokonać Metal Sonica, aby przejść do Hydrocity Zone. Knuckles dołączył potem do Sonica i Tailsa, którzy w samolocie Tornado lecieli nad Mirage Saloon Zone. Zaatakował ich wtedy Heavy Magician, który zrzucił Knucklesa z samolotu. Knuckles przeszedł przez pustynię i pokonał robota. Po pokonaniu Eggmana w Oil Ocean Zone, Knuckles dostał się do Lava Reef Zone. W Hidden Palace Zone Knuckles powstrzymał Heavy Kinga przed kradzieżą Głównego Szmaragdu. Po pokonaniu Eggmana w Metallic Madness Zone, Knuckles dostał się do jego bazy w Titanic Monarch Zone. Po zniszczeniu robota, Knuckles uciekł wraz z Tailsem z Małej Planety. Następnie razem z nim obserwował, jak planeta zrywa łańcuch, którym Eggman przykuł ją do ziemi. Sonic jednak nie wrócił, ponieważ przeszedł przez portal który otworzył mu Phantom Ruby. Knuckles i Tails ujrzeli jedynie światło w kształcie głowy Sonica. W innych grach Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Po połączeniu kartridżów z grami Sonic the Hedgehog 2 oraz Sonic & Knuckles za pomocą technologii lock-on powstaje Knuckles the Echidna in Sonic the Hedgehog 2. Knuckles pojawia się jako grywalna postać. Posiada on wszystkie swoje umiejętności z gry Sonic & Knuckles, w tym wspinanie się i szybowanie oraz niższą wysokość skoku. Pozwala mu to na dotarcie do wcześniej nieznanych miejsc, lecz także utrudnia dotarcie do nieco wyżej położonych znanych już sekcji. Gracz może również zamienić się w Super Knucklesa po spełnieniu wymagań. Sonic Drift 2 Knuckles jest jedną z grywalnych postaci w Sonic Drift 2. Jego pojazdem jest samochód terenowy o nazwie Tempest. Jest dosyć zbalansowany: posiada średnią szybkość, przyspieszenie i sterowność. Knuckles jest również jedyną postacią w grze, która posiada dwie specjalne umiejętności. Pierwsza polega na uderzaniu pozostałych zawodników, co sprawia że ci upuszczają swoje pierścienie. Jeśli w pobliżu nie ma innego zawodnika, Knuckles może wykonać skok podobny do tego co u Tailsa. Seria Storybook Sonic and the Secret Rings Knuckles pojawia się jako grywalna postać w wieloosobowym trybie Party Mode, ale w fabule gry zastępuje go jego odpowiednik ze świata arabskich nocy - Sinbad. Sonic myli nawet Sindbada z prawdziwym Knucklesem. Sonic and the Black Knight Knuckles pojawia się w trybie wieloosobowym, ale w fabule gry zastępuje go jego odpowiednik ze świata Camelot - sir Gawain. Knuckles posiada te same statystyki i broń co Gawain i jedyne czym się różnią to zbroja, której Knuckles nie posiada. Seria Sega Superstars Sega Superstars Tennis Knuckles pojawia się w tle na korcie w Green Hill Zone. Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing Knuckles pojawia się jako jedna z grywalnych postaci w Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing. Jego pojazdem jest czerwony quad o nazwie Land Breaker. Pojazd cechuje łatwość w sterowaniu i duże przyspieszenie, natomiast niska prędkość i turbo-boost. Podczas wykonywania swojego specjalnego ataku Knuckles wykorzystuje moc Głównego Szmaragdu, co pozwala mu latać i wykonywać potężne uderzania pięścią w ziemię. Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed Knuckles ponownie jest grywalną postacią. Kieruje zmodyfikowanym Land Breakerem, wyposażonym w umiejętność transformowania w pojazd lądowy, samolot i łódkę. Specjalny atak polega na przywołaniu Głównego Szmaragdu i wytwarzaniu za jego pomocą fal uderzeniowych. Pojazd jest mocno zbalansowany pod względem szybkości, przyspieszenia, turbo-boosta i sterowności. Specjalny atak jest jednak słaby, a na ponowne wykonanie fali uderzeniowej trzeba poczekać znacznie dłużej niż w przypadku innych ataków. Sonic Dash Knuckles jest jedną z grywalnych postaci w grze. Można go kupić za 60 czerwonych pierścieni, albo wylosować w ruletce. Kolczatka biegnie tutaj po niekończącym się torze, zbierając pierścienie i różne inne bonusy, oraz pokonując przeciwników i bossów. Seria Sonic Runners Sonic Runners Knuckles jest jedną z grywalnych postaci, specjalizujących się w sile. Można go odblokować po ukończeniu epizodu 16, lub wylosować na ruletce premium. Świąteczny Knuckles dostępny jest ruletce premium i ma większy bonus do dystansu od normalnego Knucklesa, ale być wykorzystany tylko w okresie świąt Bożego Narodzenia. Knuckles, Tails i Sonic przez większość gry walczą z siłami złego Doktora Eggmana i Metal Sonica. W finałowym epizodzie Eggman buduje promień kontroli umysłu, którym zamierza przejąć kontrolę nad umysłami wszystkich przyjaciół niebieskiego jeża. W tym celu naukowiec pozbawia Szmaragdy Chaosu ich mocy i wystrzeliwuje w Sonica promień. Jednak niebieski jeż zasłania się szmaragdami i w ten sposób przywraca ich moc. Następnie transformuje się w Super Sonica i niszczy promień kontroli umysłu. W trakcie wydarzenia Windy Hill in Spring Event ''Team Sonic dołączyli do wielkanocnego konkursu organizowanego przez Omochao i zwierzątka. W trakcie poszukiwania jajek wielkanocnych natknęli się na Orbota i Cubota, którzy rozstawiali pułapki. Wówczas zjawił się Metal Sonic i zabrał dwa roboty, ale przedtem te zdradziły miejsce pobytu Doktora Eggmana. Knuckles, Sonic i Tails uratowali zwierzątka, które Eggman zmuszał do wytwarzania sztucznych jajek wielkanocnych. Po pokonaniu Metal Sonica bohaterowie skonfrontowali Eggmana, który nie był przygotowany na ich atak i przegrał. Po tym Team Sonic wrócili do konkursu. W trakcie wydarzenia ''Puyopuyo!! Quest Collaboration Event ''Team Sonic napotkali duże ilości stworów znanych jako Puyo Puyo. Następnie spotkali Amitie i Accord, które nie wiedziały jak znalazły się w świecie niebieskiego jeża. Knuckles, Sonic i Tails zgodzili się pomóc im w znalezieniu reszty ich przyjaciół. W trakcie kolejnych wydarzeń okazało się, że Doktor Eggman wykorzystał Puyo Coin do połączenia dwóch światów i opracowania nowej broni. W trakcie poszukiwań prowadzonych przez Team Sonic Satan, więzień Eggmana, uciekł i postanowił się zemścić. Doktor został pokonany, a Puyo Puyo wróciły do swojego świata. W trakcie wydarzenia ''Happy Birthday Sonic! ''Team Sonic byli w drodze na przyjęcie urodzinowe Sonica. Miejsce w którym miała odbyć się impreza zastali jednak całkowicie zdemolowane. Okazało się, że Eggman porwał wszystkich przyjaciół niebieskiego jeża, po tym jak stworzył najnowszą broń masowej zagłady - drony Death Egg. Dzięki współpracy Team Sonic uwolnili wszystkich przyjaciół, pokonali Eggmana i wrócili na przyjęcie urodzinowe Sonica. W trakcie wydarzenia ''Desert Ruins Event ''Team Sonic odkryli, że w ich świecie znalazł się fragment świata Arabskich Nocy. Na miejscu okazało się, że Doktor Eggman uwolnił Erazor Djinna i zajął miejsce Króla Shahryara. Jednak Erazor został rozdzielony na kilka słabszych fragmentów po tym jak został uwolniony. Eggman planował stworzyć super-dżina, który podbiłby świat, ale Knuckles i jego przyjaciele obrócili strategię doktora przeciwko niemu samemu. Po pokonaniu Eggmana Król Shahryar wrócił na tron. W trakcie wydarzenia ''Tropical Coast Event Team Sonic udali się na wakacje do plażowego resortu. Jednakże na plaży znaleźli Eggmana, który poszukiwał kilku pereł. Kiedy ścigali Eggmana, napotkali kilka Wispów i dowiedzieli się, że zły naukowiec porwał Mother Wisp. Z pomocą Team Rose udało się pokonać Eggmana, ale nie zatrzymano transformacji Mother Wisp w Dark Mother Wisp. Ostatecznie Wispy uspokoiły Mother Wisp, ponieważ ta okazała się zbyt potężna dla bohaterów. Team Sonic i Team Rose zabrali się potem za zbieranie pereł rozrzuconych przez Eggmana. W trakcie wydarzenia Zazz Raid Event ''Team Sonic dowiedzieli się od Wispów, że Zazz powrócił i zaczął kraść pierścienie mocy, specjalne pierścienie które czyniły ich posiadacza niezwykle potężnym. Mimo przewagi Knuckles i jego przyjaciele pokonali wzmocnionego Zeti w serii pojedynków, za każdym razem wychodząc zwycięsko. W trakcie wydarzenia ''Halloween Event ''Team Sonic byli w drodze na przyjęcie Halloweenowe, ale zostali zaatakowani przez przebrane zwierzątka. Zaintrygowani tym incydentem odkryli, że Doktor Eggman, Orbot i Cubot rozdawali piorące mózg cukierki. Podczas śledzenie zwierzątek, Knuckles i jego drużyna spotkali Rouge i Omegę. Rouge dała im samotnego Boo, aby ten zaprowadził ich do tajemniczego zamku nad jeziorem. Wewnątrz bohaterowie odkryli, że Eggman uwolnił King Boom Boo i wyprał mu mózg. Naukowiec planował wykorzystać króla duchów jako strażnika swojego parku strachu. Knuckles, Sonic i Tails nie mogli go pokonać, więc zwrócili się do Rouge i Omegi o pomoc. Dowiedzieli się od nich, że cukierki Eggmana tracą swoje działania pod wpływem światła. Wykorzystując latarkę Omegi bohaterowie przywracają King Boom Boo do normalności. Kiedy król duchów zaczyna gonić Eggmana w ramach zemsty, Sonic i jego przyjaciele idą na przyjęcie Halloweenowe. ''Sonic Runners Adventure W Sonic Runners Adventure Knuckles jest jedną z grywalnych postaci. Można go odblokować po ukończeniu 3 rozdziału. Knuckles specjalizuje się w sile, może wykonywać Dash attack, a także aktywować magnes i nietykalność na ograniczony czas. w trakcie wydarzeń z gry, Knuckles przybył do Lava Mountain, gdzie spotkał Sonica i Tailsa. Kolczatka dołączył do nich w pościgu za Eggmanem. W Lava Mountain bohaterowie znaleźli Ekstraktor, który Knuckles zatrzymał. Później rozprawił się także z Eggmanem. Doktor uciekł jednak do Sky Sanctuary. Eggman użył tam swojego promienia kontroli umysłu na Sonicu, dzięki czemu udało mu się uciec. Knuckles i Tails dowiedzieli się wtedy, że doktor planował zasilić promień Ekstraktorem i energią ze Sky Sanctuary, aby przejąć władzę nad całym światem. Team Sonic zniszczyli ostatecznie promień kontroli umysłu, a Sonic pokonał Eggmana na dobre. Uciekając, doktor obiecał że się zemści, a bohaterowie odpowiedzieli mu że będą gotowi. LEGO Dimenions Knuckles jest jednym z niegrywalnych przyjaciół Sonica w LEGO Dimensions. Można go znaleźć pod ołtarzem Szmaragdów. Misja Knucklesa polega na niszczeniu robotów Eggmana. Wykonanie jej nagrodzi gracza złotym klockiem. W trakcie wydarzeń z gry Knuckles i przyjaciele Sonica zostali porwani przez Doktora Eggmana, który uwięził ich w warsztacie Tailsa. Tails został potem uwolniony przez Sonica i uratował Knucklesa, który uwolnił Shadowa. Wówczas urządzenie Eggmana do otwierania portali do innych wymiarów zepsuło się i doktor został zassany do jednego z portali. Reszta przyjaciół Sonica również została do nich wrzucona. Knuckles, Shadow, Big i Omochao zostali potem uratowani przez Sonica, który przeniósł ich do tunelu czasoprzestrzennego. Okazało się, że Sonic odzyskał urządzenie Eggmana. Knuckles, Shadow i Big pomagali Sonicowi w namierzaniu Szmaragdów Chaosu. Nieco później Knuckles obserwował jak Batman, Gandalf i Wyldstyle przemieszczają się przez tunel czasoprzestrzenny. Ostatni raz Knuckles pojawił się wtedy, kiedy Tails poinformował Sonica o odbudowaniu Death Egg przez Eggmana. Sonic i Tails ruszyli zatrzymać doktora, zostawiając Knucklesa, Shadowa, Omochao i Biga w tunelu czasoprzestrzennym. W innych mediach Komiksy Sonic the Comic 8000 lat przed wydarzeniami z komiksów Knuckles był dowódcą wojsk kolczatek w walce z Imperium Drakonów. Knuckles, prawdopodobnie będąc przez wszystkie lata w stanie spoczynku, przetrwał do teraźniejszości, jako ostatni przedstawiciel swojej rasy. Knuckles zamieszkał na Latającej Wyspie, gdzie pilnował Szmaragdów Chaosu. Kiedy Doktor Robotnik i jego Death Egg II rozbili się na wyspie, Knuckles został oszukany przez doktora i nakłoniony do walki z Soniciem. Knuckles pozwolił Robotnikowi odbudować Death Egg II na wyspie, oraz pomagał mu w walce z niebieskim jeżem. Ostatecznie spisek Robotnika wyszedł na jaw i Knuckles wykorzystał moc Szarego Szmaragdu do pokonania naukowca. Od tego momentu Knuckles pomagał Sonicowi i jego Wojownikom Wolności w walce z Robotnikiem i innymi złoczyńcami. Archie Comics W komiksach Knuckles był osiemnastym strażnikiem Anielskiej Wyspy, oraz członkiem Bractwa Strażników. Urodził się jako syn Locke i Lary-Le. Jego DNA zostało potraktowane energią Szmaragdów Chaosu, nadając mu potężną moc. Ojciec wychował Knucklesa na przyszłego strażnika. W wieku dziesięciu lat Knuckles został pozostawiony samemu sobie. Mimo neutralności Bractwa Strażników, Knuckles dołączył do Sonica i pomagał mu w trakcie dwóch wojen z Doktorem Robotnikiem. Z biegiem czasu jego moce zaczęły wymykać się spod kontroli i Knuckles zmienił się w Chaos Knucklesa. Kolczatka posiadał boską potęgę, ale jednocześnie nie mógł nad sobą panować. Transformacja osiągnęła swoją kulminację podczas starcia z Mammoth Mogulem. Knuckles musiał z nim walczyć, aby uratować swojego przodka i rywala - Dimitriego. Walka zakończyła się wypuszczeniem całej mocy Chaos Knucklesa i jego śmiercią. Knuckles powrócił potem do życia, zużywając przy tym swoją energię Szmaragdu Chaosu w DNA. Dr Finitevus transformował potem Knucklesa w Enerjaka, który zaprowadził nowy porządek na Anielskiej Wyspie, a później doprowadził do poważnych zmian na świecie. Kosztem życia Locke, Knuckles został przywrócony do swojej prawdziwej postaci. Kolczatka zamknął się w sobie i stracił potem prawie wszystkich swoich pobratymców, których zabił Thrash the Tasmanian Devil. Wraz z Super Genesis Wave Knuckles i jego historia stały się niemal identyczne jak w grach. Animacje Sonic Underground W Sonic Underground, Knuckles jest przedstawiony jako samotny strażnik Latającej Wyspy i znajdującego się na niej Szmaragdu Chaosu. W młodości spotkał Królową Aleenę, od której dowiedział się, że w przyszłości będzie pierwszym sojusznikiem Sonica, Sonii i Manica w walce ze złym Doktorem Robotnikiem. Kiedy Knuckles dorósł, spotkał Sleeta i Dingo, którzy oszukali go i wmówili, że Sonic, Sonia i Manic są złodziejami, pragnącymi ukraść Szmaragd Chaosu. Kiedy trójka rodzeństwa przybyła na wyspę, Knuckles zaatakował ich. Po tym jak Sonic uratował jego życie, kolczatka zawarł z nimi rozejm i wspólnie sprzymierzyli się przeciwko Sleetowi i Dingo, którzy chcieli zabrać szmaragd. Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie W filmie o niebieskim jeżu Knuckles jest poszukiwaczem skarbów i dobrym przyjacielem Sonica i Tailsa. Knuckles pomógł im w zniszczeniu Metal Robotnika, a później w walce z Metal Soniciem. Sonic X W serialu anime Sonic X, Knuckles jest kolczatką, pochodzącym z alternatywnego wymiaru, zwanego światem Sonica. Na co dzień zamieszkuje Anielską Wyspę i strzeże znajdującego się na niej Głównego Szmaragdu. W wyniku potężnej Kontroli Chaosu, część tego świata wniknęła do wymiaru zamieszkanego przez ludzi. W pierwszym sezonie, Knuckles próbuje odnaleźć się w nowym świecie. Działa samotnie, poszukując Szmaragdów Chaosu. Dwukrotnie pada również ofiarą oszustw Eggmana, które przy drugim razie omal nie kończą się katastrofą. W drugim sezonie, Anielska Wyspa i Główny Szmaragd zostają przeniesione do świata ludzi, w wyniku kolejnej Kontroli Chaosu. Knuckles bierze tutaj udział w adaptacjach wydarzeń z Sonic Adventure, Sonic Adventure 2 i luźnej adaptacji Sonic Battle. Pod koniec sezonu, wszystko co związane z wymiarem Sonica odłącza się od świata ludzi i Knuckles wraca na rodzinną planetę. W trzecim sezonie Knuckles, razem z Soniciem, Tailsem, Amy, Cream i Chrisem spotykają tajemnicza kosmitkę Cosmo. Wkrótce wyruszają na podróż po całej galaktyce, aby ocalić ją przed złymi Metarexami. Sonic Boom Knuckles, podobnie jak jego przyjaciele, otrzymali tutaj wielką zmianę wyglądu. Kolczatka jest tutaj znacznie wyższy, a jego ręce owinięte są bandażami sportowymi, które zastępują wielkie rękawice. Knuckles, razem z Soniciem, Tailsem, Amy i Sticks walczy przeciwko siłom złego Doktora Eggmana, chcącymi podbić Bygone Island. Zmiana wyglądu Knucklesa spotkała się z największą, spośród wszystkich innych postaci z Sonic Boom, negatywną krytyką. Knuckles jest tutaj również wyraźnie mniej inteligentny niż w grach, a jego nieproporcjonalna i karykaturalna budowa ciała spotkały się ze śmiechem i licznymi żartami fanów. Zapoczątkowało to również powstawanie serii memów internetowych z udziałem postaci. Kategoria:Wystąpienia